


keep telling me to chill

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: we are the crystal gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: High School AU, Modern human AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has a habit with her ringtones, and it spreads around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep telling me to chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little disjointed, but I hope it's still good!

Amethyst always slept better when it was the three of them piled together, using Garnet as a pillow, various limbs resting on someone else.

Stretching, she left the bathroom and went into Garnet's room, remembering that she didn't know where her phone had gone.

"Yo, Garnet, can you call my phone?"

Garnet, picking up Pearl's stuff for her, nodded.

"Yeah."

Amethyst began wondering what her ringtone of the month was as Garnet unlocked her phone.

She remembered as Garnet picked her contact.

-

They had come over when Garnet came home from boxing.

She was wearing yoga pants, and left the room to grab her backpack.

Amethyst and Pearl watched her leave, faint blushes on their cheeks.

Amethyst coughed, and whispered to her.

"My anaconda don't..."

Pearl opened her mouth, flushing, and made the most ridiculous squeaking sound Amethyst had ever heard.

-

It felt like her life flashed before her eyes, and time slowed down.

Just as the dial tone cut off-

"Garnet never mind I know where it is!"

She was too late, and her phone was blaring music.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T."

She covered her mouth, accepting the fate that awaited her.

Garnet seemed to pause for a moment, before she made a strange sound, and crumpled to the floor, entire body shaking.

Amethyst stared in horror, slowly going to find her phone underneath her pile of clothes from the day before, and hanging up on Garnet.

She went over to her, tentatively touching her shoulder, voice embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I can change it..."

Garnet gasped, looking up at her, tears covering her face.

"No!"

"Uh- what?"

"Am, that was the funniest thing I've ever _heard_."

She looked away, smiling.

\---

Later that day, when Pearl was fussing over something, Amethyst unlocked her phone.

“I know I put this song on here..”

She smiled, tapping some buttons, and locked Pearl’s phone, setting it back down.

-

Pearl pushed her food around her plate, watching the entrances.

"Pearl, chill. Garnet will be here soon, okay?"

"Yeah..."

At the bottom of her backpack, Pearl's phone vibrated, and began to play something.

"MY ANACONDA DONT."

Everyone at their table stopped.

Amethyst laughed so hard she began to cry, startling the entire cafeteria.

Pearl reached for it, unzipping the top and dumping its contents on the floor.

She silenced her phone, and turned to Amethyst.

“I’m so _happy_ you changed my ringtone. That was _really nice_.”

Amethyst gasped for air, head on their table.

“Anytime, Pearl.”

Pearl started shoving Amethyst, slowly pushing her off the chair, ignoring her wheezed protests.

Garnet paused halfway through the cafeteria, trying to understand the sudden violence.

Rose glanced at her from the other side of the table, shaking her head.

“Can we not kill each other today? Greg should be here soon.”

Amethyst looked up, clinging to the table. Pearl shoved harder, toppling the chair.

“Tell him hello from my grave- shit!”

Garnet went around, catching the chair.

“Pearl, please.”

She rolled her eyes, letting go of Amethyst and returning to her place, glaring at her food. Garnet settled in between them, and the rest of the lunch period was spent awkwardly.


End file.
